New Beginnings
by popscb
Summary: New year, new start...new beginnings


**New Beginnings**

"Promise me, Daniel, no more putting Lego up your nose ok? You must listen to your Mom, she knows what she's talking about." Dr. Stefan Salvatore said to the seven-year-old who had been experimenting with Lego again, he was a regular patient of his and it always amused Stefan to see the little boy.

"Thank you, Doctor," his mother said "He promises every time he won't do it again, lets hope he means it this time!" Stefan could hear her reminding her son that it was the doctor's orders that he listened to her from now on as they left the exam room. He sorted out his papers and smiled as he saw the time on the clock on the wall- finally the end of his shift.

Stefan stopped at the nurse's station and made sure he had filled out all the information correctly on the child's records, he seriously hated paper work, it was by far the worst part of the job.

"Wow, are my eyes deceiving me or is Dr Salvatore leaving on time for once?" Dr Elena Salvatore, who was married to Stefan's brother spoke next to him, a look of amazement on her face.

"Very funny! I am leaving on time tonight, it's snowing and I have a date with my best friend" he said smiling. "Just need to finish this and I'm out of here." He said signing off on some paper work.

Elena sat at the station filling out some paperwork herself "How is Caroline? I've not seen her for a while." She began "She was pretty bored when I saw her last…"

"Oh she's still bored. Hence the reason I'm dragging her away for Christmas and new year, too many memories and all that here for her." He said softly "Liz invited her up to Atlanta anyway so I volunteered to accompany her."

"How very kind of you" Elena said raising her eyebrow "I thought Bonnie and Enzo were going with her?" she said pointedly

"They are, but she's having a rough time at the moment, I'm being a good friend, she needs as many as she can get. Anyway you of all people know it isn't wise to travel alone at 7 months pregnant. Do you not remember what happened when you were having Henry?" he asked pointedly, Elena shuddered at the thought.

"Don't remind me" she sighed "I honestly thought I was going to give birth on the subway" She confessed "Caroline still has 2 months to go…and if that child is anything like her, it'll be bang on it's due date." she said.

Stefan smiled "If it's anything like Caroline it'll be early and Caroline will freak out because it doesn't fit into her schedule" he said laughing.

Elena chuckled "Yeah that sounds more like Care, she freaked when she found out she was pregnant." She sighed "not that I blame her..."

"I know, I stayed with her for a week after when dickhead told her he didn't want anything to do with her." He definitely wasn't a fan of Caroline's Ex…he wasn't really a fan of any of Caroline's Ex's but especially not Jake, Jake was the top of the Dick list. "If I ever see the guy I swear I'll punch his smug look off his face."

"He still not been in touch?"

Stefan shook his head "I think she's kind of given up now, she's going to stay with her Mom anyway so…she'll be ok. She wants to move out there after she has the baby..."

"And how do you feel about that?" Elena asked him

"It's got nothing to do with me has it? If it makes her happy" he sighed "Anyway, enjoy your Christmas, I've left presents with Damon for the little monsters." He kissed his sister-in-law's cheek and bid her goodbye as he grabbed his things and left.

* * *

"Did you pack your prenatal vitamins?" her mother asked on the phone "I don't want you forgetting…"

"Yes, Mom, I have them" Caroline said, smiling into the phone as she spoke to her mother "We should be with you by 12 tomorrow"

"Good I can't wait to see you all honey, you, Stefan...Bonnie, Enzo and my grandbaby" Liz said

"Yeah well hopefully you won't be seeing said grandbaby until the new-year" Caroline said resting her hand on the top of her rounded stomach "I still have 7 weeks to go" she sighed

"Oh I'm just excited." Liz said "My first grandchild..."

"And only Grandchild." Caroline said "I told you I wasn't having children. This one is just a happy mistake" she frowned

"You know you're excited" Liz said "How are you anyway? Have the Braxton Hicks stopped?"

"yes" she rolled her eyes remembering how she had panicked and called Stefan at 2 in the morning. She felt completely humiliated when he'd explained what was happening. "They stopped...everyone is taking good care of me."

"That's what I like to hear..."

"Oh Sorry mom, I have another call coming through, I'll call you when we're at the airport ok?"

"Ok sweetheart, I love you." Liz said

"Love you too." Caroline said before switching the call seeing it was Stefan "You better be calling to say you're on your way over here with my marshmallow fluff." She said

"I'm on my way over with you marshmallow fluff" he replied the smile could be heard in his voice "Are you packed?"

"Are you really asking me that?" she asked slightly offended

"Ok stupid question." Caroline laughed at him "I'll be about 10 minutes ok? Then we can eat and go and get Bonnie and Enzo"

"Perfect" She smiled "See you in a little while…"

* * *

It was 3am when the group of four arrived at the airport, Caroline was tired, grumpy and balancing her hormones on a very thin edge, god knows what had possessed them to get a flight that early in the morning.

"Are you sure you don't need to print our tickets?" Bonnie asked for about the 50th time. Caroline bit her tongue and took a deep breath to stop herself from lashing out her friend. "I don't understand how electronic tickets work." Bonnie added I don't see what's wrong with booking like a normal person"

"Because..."

Stefan placed his hand on Caroline's shoulder trying to calm her a little, effectively stopping the on coming rant "We just need to put the reference number in at the check in point and we'll get out boarding passes" he told Bonnie "it's easy Bon I promise"

"I hope so…are you sure you're ok with that bag Care?" she began, switching her attention to Caroline.

Caroline was sure if she'd let them, her friends would be carrying her around the airport or anywhere for that matter, anything so she wasn't on her feet. "I'm fine. Stop fussing…all of you" She said harshly.

"I still think we should've left earlier. The snow's really coming down, what if we needed to get an earlier plane?" Bonnie stood with her hands on her hips in front of check in point.

"We'll be fine." Caroline said again, beginning to walk away with a sigh.

Bonnie flew to her side. "Where are you going...What do you need? I can get it for you…"

"I need to go to the bathroom. Can you do that for me, or am I allowed to do it by myself?"

"Careeeollineee" Stefan started almost in a warning tone.

"It's okay. You're uncomfortable and tired of being pregnant. It makes even the sweetest person bitchy." Bonnie added.

Pregnancy wasn't making Caroline bitchy—being smothered was. It was only going to get worse when she arrived at her mother's too. "I am not being Bitchy!I'm going to go and pee before I say something I regret…"

She closed the bathroom door and took a moment to appreciate the silence and privacy. The baby took that as it's cue to kick her hard in the ribs, a clear reminder that she wasn't actually alone, she hadn't been for the last 7 months.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't forget you were in there."

* * *

After finally checking in, they were in the departure lounge, Enzo and Stefan going to get more food for them all but Caroline.

"You should eat something Care, they say eating less food more often, is actually the best thing to do in the third trimester." Bonnie said, handing a bag of chips to Caroline "Women who eat at least five times a day are more likely to make it to their due date."

"I've been successfully feeding myself for years, im sure I can do it a little longer." she said "I do wonder who out of us is pregnant sometimes..."

As much as Caroline loved her friends and their support, surviving this trip and their constant hovering would require some sort of miracle. She noticed Stefan walking towards her with Enzo glum looks on their faces.

"I have bad news…" he stated

"What?" Bonnie asked

"Flight has been delayed by three hours because of the snow…" he said glancing at Caroline "Sorry."

"Great. Three hours in this place it sucks…" Caroline groaned "I'm already tired and bored." Bonnie stood up quickly, dragging Enzo with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to talk to someone, see if we can get something means as your pregnant." She huffed "i cant cope with you're hormones much longer"

"That's not going to work Bon, just because I'm carrying another life, doesn't mean they can clear the runway quicker or speed the plan up." She said softly

"I'm still going to try…come on Enzo."

Stefan sat in Bonnies vacated seat next to Caroline "Are you ok?"

"Hmm, just tired…and aching." She said "These chairs are pretty uncomfortable"

"Yeah not the best are they?" he said moving to his bag and pulling out a travel pillow, he set it on his lap and Caroline looked at him "Try to sleep, I'll ring your Mom…"

"What?"

"Sleep, lay down and get some sleep, you'll feel better after" he told her.

No more than ten minutes later Bonnie and Enzo came back, Enzo trying to calm his girlfriend "Just drop it Enzo…"

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked glancing between the couple.

"No. Enzo thought it was appropriate to flirt with the airhostess" Bonnie huffed "what's wrong with Caroline?"

"She was tired. I think the day's caught up with her. Would you mind ringing Liz and telling her about the delay? I told Caroline I'd call but…" he indicated to his lap where the blonde was currently sleeping, holding to his shirt "I can't get to my phone…"

"Sure." She held her hand out to Enzo "gimme you phone, mines dead" taking his phone she walked to a quieter corner to make the call.

"Why are they so difficult?" Enzo said glancing at Bonnie "Any ideas how to fix it?"

Stefan laughed "You're asking the wrong person there mate, last relationship I had lasted about a week."

"You really don't see it do you?" Enzo asked

"See what?"

"The gorgeous blonde who is currently snuggled in your lap." Stefan looked down at Caroline "You've kept that relationship for the last 10 years,You're in love with her mate"

"What? In Love…no our relationship is nothing like that, it doesn't even come close. I mean…no, you're wrong Enzo. Completely wrong. We're just friends..."

"Whatever you say. But I'll tell you now, I see it…everyone does. Everyone other then you two…she loves you just as much as you do her. The two of you are just too scared to admit it." Enzo confirmed, and Stefan couldn't say anything back, too involved in his own thoughts as he brushed his fingers through Caroline's hair.

Bonnie made her way back over throwing Enzo his phone "Liz said to keep her informed" she sat down keeping a seat between herself and Enzo "I don't know how she does it…"

"Who does what?" Enzo asked

"Caroline…how she's managed to keep herself together through all this. I've not seen her panic once, it's like she knows what's coming next, like she has everything planned" Bonnie sighed.

"She has someone keeping her together, that's why" Enzo said quietly, tilting his head towards Stefan who was still staring at Caroline as she slept. "They still haven't figured it out…"

Bonnie smiled "They will…They've been friends since they were 13, it'll happen..."

* * *

An hour later Stefan and Enzo had gone to get more for snacks for them all, Bonnie and Caroline still in the departure lounge, although Caroline was now awake. She took a deep breath, sighing and closing her eyes against the cramp that had been coming and going for the last 5 hours.

"Care? You ok?"

She nodded pushing herself up from the chair "yeah, I just need to walk about, I've gone a bit stiff and have that bloody cramp again"

Bonnie frowned "you sure it's just cramp?"

"Yep, I'm sure…"

Enzo and Stefan were stood in the queue waiting to pay when Enzo's phone beeped "it's Bonnie…she must have found her charger then" he sighed and read the message "Worried about Caroline. Come back…What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but we should go." Stefan said placing his food down and making his way back to the lounge where they'd left the girls. "Hey, what's up?" Stefan asked, worrying a little as he saw Caroline pacing, with her hands on her back, her face twisting slightly.

"She's in pain and she won't admit it!" Bonnie said pointing to Caroline "I told her to sit down but she thought walking would help…"

"It is helping" Caroline said, turning to face them.

Stefan moved to her side, placing his hand on her back "Hey, Where's it hurt?" he asked softly "and don't lie to me..."

"Right where your hand is…" she gasped slightly as he pressed on her back. "Ah..."

He was quick to assess the situation and came up with two explanations "Ok, let's get you some water and sit you back down, you could be dehydrated" He told her, helping her sit "it can cause cramping in later pregnancy..."

"Here…" Bonnie handed him a bottle of water which he took and gave to Caroline.

"Slow sips ok?"

She nodded and took several sips. They sat for around 10 minutes, Stefan keeping a close eye on her. "It's not helping, it's just getting worse…its better when I'm stood up" she said holding onto his arm and pulling herself to stand. "Oh…what was that?" she asked looking above as if she expected there to be a leak or something.

Stefan looked completely shocked "That was you waters…" he smiled softly "And I'm guessing your so called cramps have been contractions"

"No. Na ah" she shook her head "I still have 7 weeks to go!"

"It's ok." He placed his hands on her shoulders "Caroline look at me, this isn't unusual, you'll be fine"

"What do you know?" she asked

"I'm a doctor Caroline" he said with a smirk. "Bon, could you go to the desk and ask them to call 911, see if you can get them to clear the area too ok? I don't want everyone watching her" Bonnie nodded, she and Enzo going to the information desk to inform them of the situation unfolding. He held his hand out to Caroline "Just walk with me Caroline ok?"

"Hmm…" She held tight to his hand as they began to pace "Stefan they're coming really fast" She said pausing and squeezing tightly to his hand.

"Ambulance has been called" Bonnie said "Enzo's trying to get them to clear the area…"

Stefan nodded "We're going to need some towels or something and a first aid kit" he said quietly moving Bonnie to the side.

"What why?" Bonnie asked glancing at Caroline who was leaning forward against the row of chairs, her eyes closed as she rocked on her feet.

Stefan turned to her speaking quietly "I don't think we have time to wait for the ambulance, she's getting contractions every couple of minutes, it's not going to be long before she needs to push" he said.

"Stefan…" he turned back to Caroline "something happening" she cried reaching her hand out to him.

"I'm right here..." He was by her side again, his arm around her waist as he gently lowered her to the floor. He looked into her eyes knowing she was going to hate what he was going to say next "I'm going to have to look what's going on Caroline…I think this baby wants to see you sooner than you thought." Caroline nodded absently as Stefan moved under her dress, discretely removing her knickers.

"I am not giving birth in a god damn airport!" she said through gritted teeth,

"I don't think you have much choice…I can see the baby's head" He said, looking up and smiling at her.

"Towels, blankets…First aid kit." Bonnie said appearing by Caroline's side again.

"Great…I need you to just breathe for me Caroline…good, keep focusing on me" Caroline was breathing in sync with Stefan now, her eyes locked with his. "Bonnie I need you to open those gloves for me…" he said looking in the first aid box, Bonnie handing them to him a second later. He pulled the gloves on and looked at Caroline "You need to push your legs up Caroline or baby won't have enough room to get out…"

"I cant do this…" she shook her head, moving as Stefan had instructed.

"Caroline, Caroline look at me…you can. I'm right here, I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." He told her, Caroline nodding back "Now when you feel the need…you push ok?"

"It hurts…" Caroline cried, pushing and following Stefan's instructions to the letter. It all seemed a blur as she gave one final push and felt all the pain momentarily disappear.

Stefan held the baby in his hands, passing the tiny bundle onto Caroline's chest "You have a daughter Caroline, a beautiful baby girl." He smiled, Caroline crying with happiness as she placed a blanket around the new born on her chest. "I need to cut the cord ok?" she nodded, too engrossed with the baby. "All done, the rest can wait for the ambulance" he told her, removing the gloves and placing them on the floor next to the pile of blankets and towels he'd used.

He moved next to Caroline, Bonnie now in Enzo's arms across the room "Thank you, Stefan…" Caroline said softly, looking up at her best friend as he peered at the baby in her arms as she cried softly.

"You don't have to thank me Caroline, you did all the hard work. You did amazing" he told her truthfully.

"I couldn't have done it without you…" She didn't really know what it was that made her do it but she acted on her feelings and placed her lips firmly on his. They pulled apart seconds later "um… sorry" Caroline said

Stefan placed his hand against her cheek "Don't be sorry…" He kissed her again "because I'm not." Caroline bit her lip, her head falling against his shoulder. "Your one amazing woman Caroline Forbes…"

"Guys, the paramedics are here…" Bonnie approached, a large smile on her face. "We'll call your mom Care and meet you at the hospital later ok?"

Caroline nodded but Bonnie was sure she hadn't really heard her.

"Are you coming with us sir?" the paramedic asked Stefan as he was still holding Caroline's hand.

"Yeah...i'm coming."

* * *

It was a few hours later when Caroline woke up in the hospital, smiling as she saw Stefan in the chair at the side of the bed "Hey…"

"Hi Mommy" he said softly "how you feeling?"

"Good. A little tired… how's the baby?" she asked, glancing to the small plastic cot at the side of the bed.

"She's perfect, and sleeping." He told her "Have you thought of a name?"

Caroline nodded "Daisy." She told him "Daisy Elizabeth Forbes, after my mom."

"It's beautiful, just like she is..." Stefan told her "about earlier…"

"What about it?" Caroline asked, lifting Daisy into her arms.

"I was hoping I didn't overstep the mark, I mean you had literally just given birth and your emotions were probably high…"

"Stefan it was me that kissed you." She said "If anything I was the one doing the overstepping…"

"Not at all" he said, reaching for her hand "you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you Caroline. What would you say if I told I wanted to take you and Daisy on a date once your settled?"

"I'd say yes, absolutely."

* * *

12 months later…

"No going into labour this time" Stefan teased as he, Caroline, Bonnie, Enzo and of course little Daisy sat in the airport departure lounge.

"haha Funny guy! I'm not even 5 months pregnant" she said hitting his arm softly. She smiled as Daisy waved at her from Stefan's arms. "Hi missy! Are you excited to see Grandma?"

"gamma?" Daisy tried

"Almost sweetheart" Stefan said kissing her forehead "and look no delays this year, all on time…"

"Sow Dadda?"

"Not here baby girl, there'll be snow at Grandma's though" he said smiling widely at her "Auntie Bonnie has promised to make a snowman with you" he said.

"Come on time to check in…" Caroline ushered them forward greeting the lady at the desk "We have three tickets to Atlanta…"

"The name please Ma'am?"

"Salvatore, Mrs Caroline Salvatore"

"Ah here we are, family holiday?" the lady asked

Caroline and Stefan smiled "No actually, we're moving out there…New year, new start" Stefan said smiling at Caroline. "New beginnings…"

 **Happy New Year guys ! xxx**


End file.
